1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a waste collection apparatus and, more particularly, to a pet waste collection apparatus for collecting pet feces.
2. Prior Art
With the enactment of laws in many locations requiring owners to remove from the streets and sidewalks solid wastes left by pets, the amount of distasteful work involved in keeping pets has increased. Thus, there is a well recognized need for accommodating pets, especially dogs, to defecate. This is true not only in large cities but also in smaller ones as well.
It is known that there are some pet toilets in which entry of the pet onto an upwardly biased treadle forces the treadle to a level position which, in turn, conditions a valve actuation arrangement for opening a control valve when the pet leaves. When the pet steps off the toilet, the treadle returns to its upwardly inclined position whereby control of the valve is opened and a large volume of water flushes down the treadle.
Some pet toilets activate via an electronic sensing means. After the animal leaves, a sensor detects that a platform has returned to its normal level and water is automatically introduced to a level of the platform. An ultrasonic transducer emits ultrasonic waves which clear the platform and other areas of the pet toilet.
The prior art has several limitations. In some cases, the prior art is not connected to the home's conventional plumbing system and this can cause the need for human intervention in order to properly clean the device. In other cases, the device's structure is such that it limits the size of the pet, so that only smaller animals can use the device. In still other prior art toilets, a timing device could cause the toilet to flush while in use or a malfunction of moveable flooring, upon flushing, could injure the pet.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved pet toilet which overcomes these disadvantages. The present invention is very convenient for use in the home, and the flushing and cleaning are carried out automatically.